


Can somebody please put a leash on Changkyun?

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Collars, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Switch Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Since they had gotten to American, Changkyun was all about that wilding and driving everybody insane as he flirted with everybody with a cult, and somehow he had gotten Jooheon to join in on it, both rappers slowly driving their boyfriend up the wall.Minhyuk was slowly starting to believe he would have to live in a constant state of arousal, until a very helpful Monbebe suggested... that somebody should put a leash on Changkyun.Now that was a good idea, Minhyuk's boys would look so pretty in matching collars.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 107





	Can somebody please put a leash on Changkyun?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I would start no new story before Hidden Omega was done?
> 
> Turned out I lied

Minhyuk loved his boyfriend, they were great and amazing, they were some of the best rappers in kpop, they wrote and produced their own music, while at the same time was both able to be hot as hell and the next second the cutest thing on earth.

There was just one more thing… they could both be brats.

That was exactly what they were at that moment, Minhyuk hated being away from either one of them, that was why leaving Jooheon back in Korea had hurt so much.

And there was one of his main issues, they all knew that they could be together with just two of them, and have fun, but they were all such emotional saps, that it just felt weird and wrong. It was all of them or none of them. 

All of them knew that.

The thing was, again, both Changkyun and Jooheon was brats, and loved to tease him. As Jooheon was starting to feel better, he was also starting to feel like teasing his oldest boyfriend as well.

It started with chokers, they both knew that Minhyuk had a thing for necks, he loved to touch them, mark them up or just play with them. More than a few times, they had to explain to sheepishly ask their make up artists to hide Minhyuk's eager handiwork away.

So what was the best way to tease the vocalist? Always wear chokers and play with them, and not just any choker, chokers that Minhyuk specifically had gotten them. Wide chokers of black velvet, made to hide the marks he loved to place on his beloved boyfriends.

Jooheon would greet him with morning selfies of him wearing it, Changkyun would wear it for interviews, both men constantly playing with the fabric, all while looking seductive at whatever camera was on them.

Minhyuk didn't know what it was, but every time they went to American, Changkyun turned into a goddamn thot, it was like he couldn't stop himself from flirting with everything and everybody. Especially camera's, and fans on v-live.

He knew that he should probably feel jalouse as he saw his own boyfriend calling their fans babe, but it was honestly just hot. Seeing just how sure of himself Changkyun was, how he had no trouble embracing the fact that he was on sex mother fucker, it just got Minhyuk's blood pumping. 

He couldn't stop himself from commenting in the chat how sexy Changkyun's neck was, of course, the maknae was quick to notice Minhyuk's account, already knowing both of his boyfriend's secret user names.

Minhyuk had aimed for making Changkyun feel awkward, for the maknae to feel embarrassed and shy. Which was probably what would have happened if they were in Korea, but they weren't in Korea, they were in America, and Changkyun was all about wilding and having no shame. Cheekily showing off his neck rolling his head around so the camera could catch all the angles, leaving both the fans and Minhyuk, with their breath stolen.

Changkyun was being risky, and while the blending job had been good, Minhyuk could still see where the hickey he had placed earlier was. It seemed that the fans themselves hadn't noticed it, leaving the mystery just between the three of them.

Honestly, Minhyuk just wanted to cover that beautiful tan expanse of skin in as many marks as humanly possible, but it just felt so wrong without Jooheon there. He knew that Joohoen wouldn't mind, but it just wouldn't feel the same for Minhyuk. He knew that Changkyun and Jooheon messed around without him, and he was fine with that, but he didn't know how to be with just one of them.

So he waited, Jooheon would join the soon as the tour was about to start, and Minhyuk would have somebody to help him rain in Changkyun's American hoe tendencies. It was great, it was amazing.

No, it wasn't.

Jooheon was no on his side, even before he left from Korea he was teasing Minhyuk. Pictures, messages, voice messages, everything. Minhyuk was sure that he would be dreaming about necks and everything about his boyfriend to the end of time. He woke up with a frustrated boner from his dreams to many times to count, decide to rub one out, but then look at Changkyun asleep next to him, and being unable to really wanna do anything other than cuddle back down with the younger man.

So to say that Minhyuk was sexually frustrated, would be the understatement for the century. He wasn't normally a super kinky guy, yes at times he enjoys some kinky play, but all of the teasing that his boyfriends were taking part in it just pushed Minhyuk into that mindset.

He was scrolling through social media on his hidden account, as he came across one specific comment, it was from a fan saying that somebody needed to push Changkyun on a goddamn leash, cause he was out there in America wilding. Which honestly Minhyuk couldn't disagree with anybody on, Changkyun really was out there being a hoe.

Maybe somebody really should put Changkyun in a leash, Jooheon as well if they were doing that…

Maybe Minhyuk should do that.

As those thoughts went through his head, all he could do was just stare at his phone for a good 10 minutes, before Kihyun interrupted him, seemingly worried that he had been possessed. 

Leash.

How had he not thought about that before!? They had played around with domination and submission before, Minhyuk taking a special liking to dominate his two boyfriends, submission coming easily to Jooheon as he was a cute little honey bee that liked to be spoiled, but Changkyun liked to fight Minhyuk for it. Making the older work for it, before in the end giving in or joining him in taking apart their other boyfriend.

They would both look so pretty in leashes, Minhyuk's boys, in their pretty leashes finally listening to him, finally being good boys. Now that… Yeah, that was a thing, a thing that he should definitely think more about.

Now Minhyuk wasn't great at English, but with the help of google translate and a very disappointed Kihyun, Minhyuk ended up ordering two pretty leashes and pretty matching collars, a size clearly two big for a dog, from a store that also sold other sex toys. Kihyun was not impressed nor happy, but he also knew better than trying to question Minhyuk about what was going on, and instead helped him order the collars plus special honey flavoured lube for their reunion.

Kihyun was a great friend.

Even if he threatened to kill Minhyuk more than once, which he had learned to see as the way Kihyun showed love. Which did mean that he was very glad that he was not Hyunwoo, cause if threats of bodily harm were how he loved Minhyuk, what they got up to in the bedroom had to be spicy?

God Minhyuk really should stop talking and thinking about sex all the time, just cause he was sexually frustrated. If it had come to a point where he was thinking about Kihyun's sexual habits, he knew that it was bad.

More teasing selfies from Jooheon as he boarded the plane to the US, still wearing that goddamn choker, but finally, it was time for Minhyuk to get his revenge as he messaged the rapper back in their group chat with Changkyun, a picture of the collars and leashes with the attachment "I thought white would look good on you since Kyunnie only wants his emo black."

And then he turned off his phone, knowing that the picture would make Jooheon feel all kind of ways before a long flight, which might seem a little mean, but Minhyuk loved to tease his honey bee.

Just as he expected, Changkyun tore open the door to their shared hotel room just a few minutes later "What the hell!" the maknae looked both confused and out of breathe, like he had been running to get there "why didn't you answer your phone? What the hell was that picture!"

"Did you like it?" Minhyuk couldn't stop himself from grinning as he rolled to lie on his stomach on the bed, the glint in his eyes as he eagerly eat up every look on Changkyun's face. The maknae looked both confused and turned on at the same time, and Minhyuk loved it.

"What even was that! Collars? We don't have dogs!" Minhyuk couldn't stop himself from laughing, the blush was starting to spread of Changkyun's tanned cheeks as he made sure the door was locked behind them.

Changkyun clearly knew and understood what the collars were for, and the way his eyes were darting around the room, it was clear that he was looking for them, wanting to see them in person. Normally Minhyuk wasn't much of a tease, cause he was too soft and to in love for that stuff, but at that moment, with everything he had gone through the last few weeks, he wanted to tease. At least until Jooheon was with the, it seemed like a good payback.

"I would say that I have two unruly puppies, and sometimes you need to put your puppies on a leash, so they learn from their mistakes." Minhyuk patted the bed next to him, signalling Changkyun that he wanted him to come sit down.

Normally the rapper would argue, but seemingly taken aback by everything he easily followed Minhyuk's guidance sitting down with no much question "puppy?" he pointed at himself, seemingly no matter how much Changkyun was wilding in America, his boyfriend showing clear want for him, was still enough to get him a little shy.

"Yes," Minhyuk rolled over on his side, opening his arms for Changkyun to crawl into them with a soft smile on his face "you have both been so naughty and teasing such mean puppies. Even Monbebe thinks you have been naughty, saying that somebody should get you a leash, I decided that maybe they were right. Somebody should put you two naughty puppies in leashes, especially since I know you love having things around your neck. So I was gonna be nice to you two, and I got you both pretty collars and leashes. I thought you would like them."

He kept his tone light enough to make clear that Changkyun could say no if he wanted to if it wasn't something he was ready for or found hot, but the way that the rapper was trying to hide his face in Minhyuk's chest was a sign that while Changkyun was clearly embarrassed, he was also turned on, so Minhyuk just took it as a sign to press further.

"Yours has pretty little spikes, cause I know you, but it still matches with Honeys. I thought that my two cuties should have little matching collars, but still make sure that they weren't too similar." Minhyuk ran a hand through Changkyun's hair, messing it up with a smile, enjoying how Changkyun was pushing back into the petting, seemingly enjoying Minhyuk's hands on him.

"Honey is mad you turned off your phone, he got turned on at the airport." Changkyun was mumbling it into the Minhyuk's neck, if he hadn't been listening for it, the vocalist would probably have missed it.

"Is he mad mad or mad turned on?" he hadn't meant to actually make their honey bee mad, but something told him that it wasn't actually the case.

"You know he hates when you tease him."

Minhyuk couldn't stop himself from squawking at that "you have both been teasing me for weeks!"

"That is different!" Changkyun had finally moved in Minhyuk's arms, so he was looking the man in the eyes instead.

Even tho Minhyuk had been playing the role of the big bad dom, he couldn't do much else other than just pout "how is it different! You guys were being mean to me! Constantly teasing, don't think I forgot about the vlive!" he was full-on whining at that point, for other people it might have seemed a little over the top, but Minhyuk knew that he normally would always get his way if he whined. Also, that vlive had effected him deeply!

Changkyun got a hint of that cocky smile he had been wearing through all their time in America, "I know you liked it, show me the collar?"

In the end, Minhyuk denied Changkyun's request to see the collar, wanting to keep them hidden until the last part of their puzzle was there to join them.

It took 14 hours later before Jooheon was there with them. They had all been banned from going to pick up their missing bee, Changkyun and Minhyuk had done their best to get some nap time while still being in a near-constant state of slight arousal.

You would think that the promise of putting a collar on him would chill Changkyun out a little, it didn't it very much didn't. He demanded that they did a vlive together while waiting for Jooheon to come to them, which that was okay, that was normal.

What wasn't normal was Changkyun feeling him up while a camera was on them, he knew that the fans couldn't actually see what Changkyun's naughty hand was doing, but Minhyuk dick could very much feel it. It wasn't like they never had tried anything like that, there had been one very memorable time where the two rappers had been doing a vlive together, and Minhyuk had taken a sweet joy in taken them both apart from the same time.

It was a good memory from all of them, even if it meant they had to deal with Hyunwoo's 'I am not angry, I am just disappointed'-look on his face, which honestly only effected Jooheon, cause while Jooheon did have parents, everybody knew that Hyunwoo was his real dad.

Good memory or not, that did not mean that Minhyuk had been prepared for it, he was still not sure how nobody caught them, but somehow, they managed to get away with it. Minhyuk wanted to half jump the other man, but it also still didn't feel right to do anything without Jooheon there, they wanted… no needed their honey bee.

And finally, their honey bee arrived, crashing into the room Minhyuk shared with Changkyun like hell was behind him "never do that again!"

Minhyuk nor Changkyun didn't answer, instead just attacking the rapper with hugs and kisses all over his face, no matter the fact that all three of them were more turned on that they had originally planned on being, but they still had missed Jooheon so much.

"No I mean it!" the man was clearly trying to sound strict, but it was hard when he was happily grinning kissing back "it was so awkward, I had to go through security with a boner! Don't ever make me do that again!" he was rubbing his head against Changkyun's shoulder, clearly having missed his boyfriends ", and then neither of you picked up your phone and I was left in the airport just thinking of Kyun in a pretty choker with a leash on, and I don't know what to do! You are all very mean!"

Unluckily for Jooheon, his boyfriends knew him very well, and Changkyun couldn't help but grin at him "did you jerk off in the airport bathroom? Or on the plane? Were you naughty?"

Jooheon whined, "Don't say that!"

Minhyuk quickly caught into what was going on "you did, didn't you? Naughty Honey! I didn't even send you anything that steamy, was that all you needed, to be told I wanna wrap a collar around you and Kyun's pretty necks. Did it turn you on that much to be my cute little puppy, a cute little naughty puppy you and Kyun." 

The high toned whine of eagerness, wasn't from Jooheon, but from Changkyun instead who seemed very into the idea being showed "Can we? Now? He didn't want to show me what he got at all! Cause he wanted you here with us as well, show us now!" the maknae went from being eager to demanding, which was such a Changkyun thing to be.

And honestly, who was Minhyuk to turn them down? He could feel his own cock starting to plump in his shorts at just the thought of everything that was gonna happen as he started digging through his stuff looking for the collars.

Changkyun's was a deep black leather, sturdy and with spikes to show off his personality, but the inside was soft against his skin. Minnhyuk had thought that it fit the man perfectly, as he needed a tough hand on the outside, but was really just a soft squishy. Jooheon was a white colour, the fabric used for the inside of Changkyun's was used on the outside for Jooheon, signalling how big of a squish he was, but the inside was of a tougher leather that would probably leave a few marks if he kept it on for a long time at a time.

Each collar was perfectly chosen and picked based on the man meant to wear it, and when the two younger put on the collar with nothing else, Minhyuk felt like this breath was being punched out of him.

He wasn't sure how he got lucky enough to date two men so perfect and pretty.

Both of the rappers looked so sweet and shy with their pretty collars on, both were down to just their underwear with shorts long since abandoned leaving the collars to rest against pretty tan skin. Minhyuk sat on the bed, as he took joy in watching the two rappers being shy as they were looking each other up and down.

It was so far from the two brats that had been teasing him for weeks, ahh revenge was a dish best served cold, and Minhyuk loved every second of it. The two younger men couldn't keep the hands off each other, running curious fingers around the edge of the others collars.

They were so cute.

They were so precious.

And they were all Minhyuks.

God, he loved them so much.

"Over here," he held up the two leashes, he couldn't wait.

It was so cute how both rappers were almost timid as Minhyuk clipped on the pretty leashes, both of them looked so cute, and Minhyuk could feel his sleep shorts tenting, he was way to turned on for the fact that nobody was even close to naked.

God Kihyun was right, he was a pervert.

Which really was a life crisis that would have to wait for another day, as Changkyun had seemed to get himself together a little bit, as he cheekily pulled on Jooheon's leash, instantly getting a high throated whine as the rough letter rubbed against the man neck.

Jooheon had that look in his eyes that both of his boyfriends knew all too well, and Minhyuk was quick to stop it pulling at Changkyun's own leash before the younger could push Jooheon deeper into his submissive mindset "play nice with our Honey." he kept his voice teasing as he reached out to put Jooheon's hair.

Changkyun bit his lip as the collar pulled around his throat, his eyelashes fluttered as he looked at Minhyuk, it was clear that he was feeling the effect just like Jooheon and the arousal like Minhyuk, but he seemingly still had some spunk in him. Not willing to give it all over to his oldest boyfriend just yet, even if he was on his knees with a collar and a leash on.

"Then give us something real to play with."

On a normal day, maybe Minhyuk would be able to play the push and pull with Changkyun, but he was to turned on "only good boys get things to play with." he tapped a finger against Changkyun's cheek, leading the omega to chase it with his mouth, clearly showing exactly what it was that he wanted to play with.

"We can be good, we are good boys." Jooheon's voice was eager, eager to please, just like their honey bee always was.

"Are you good boys? You have both been such teases for weeks, I would say you have been very bad boys. You with your little pictures and Kyunnie trying to tease the entire world." holding the two leashes in one hand, he used the other to feel himself up, rubbing his erection through the thing fabric of the sleep shorts.

Jooheon shook his head eagerly "We just like it when you look at us like you want us." Changkyun hip-checked him, clearly not liking the fact that the other man was giving away their secrets.

Minhyuk just grinned, it wasn't like he didn't know that, even if the two younger had never told him straight up, it was clear that they just liked to wind him up, and it was pretty clear to anybody that both Jooheon and Changkyun loved being wanted. Even people who weren't fans of Monsta x knew that Jooheon loved getting cheek kisses and cuddles from his members, so of course, he would love attention from his boyfriend. And Changkyun always acted the most over the top, seemingly flirting with the entire world for attention.

That was just who they were.

His eyes were glinting as he grinned at them "Say sorry, and maybe I will give you want you want." he pulled a little at the leash, so it lightly tightened around their throats, he couldn't stop himself from sneaking his free hands down into his shorts wrapping a hand around his cock finally getting some pleasure.

Changkyun looked like he was about to hesitate or say something snarky back, but Jooheon intertwined their fingers focusing the maknae back from being a brat "we are sorry, please let us make it up to you."

God, how were they even real? How was Minhyuk this lucky?

"Have you really deserved that?" He wanted to tease more, but Changkyun's nodding agreeing with Jooheon's words, and the sheer hunger in both of the youngers eyes, was enough for Minhyuk to give in, pulling down his shorts and underwear, he couldn't stop himself from moaning in a low voice as the cold air of their hotel room rushed over him, eagerly running a hand up his shaft thumbing over the tip to gather the droplets of precum that had gathered there.

He loved watching the two rappers look at his dick, and then follow his fingers early as Minhyuk guided his own wetted thumb towards his mouth, wrapping his lips around it with a teasing smirk. Changkyun bit his own lip at the action, clearly refusing to say anything even if he wanted to, but Jooheon was no so subtle pulling a little on his own leash to get Minhyuk's attention "please."

In the end, Minhyuk couldn't keep teasing his boys, pulling a little on both of their leashes to guide them towards his cock. It seemed that it was all they really needed, that it was permission for them, cause in perfect sync the two rappers eagerly went for his dick, tongues out eagerly kitten licking either side of Minhyuk's dick, not caring if their tongues would at times overlap. Happy to finally be given something to put their mouths on, hands still intertwined with each other as they knew better than to put their hands on their older boyfriend without permission.

It was straight out of every wet dream Minhyuk had ever had, his boyfriends, half-naked with pretty collars and leashes eagerly licking at his cock with their hands intertwined.

Changkyun more aggressive about it, he always was, even at times giving Jooheon little pushes so he himself could get access to more of Minhyuk's cock. That in itself wasn't really something new, Changkyun was always pushy in bed towards Jooheon, cause Jooheon liked it. Minhyuk normally enjoyed it, watching the shorter and younger boy push around their honey bee. But at that moment, Minhyuk was in control, and while Changkyun himself hadn't said it, Jooheon had promised that they would be good boys.

Good boys shared, they didn't get pushy.

He pulled at the Changkyun's leash, forcing the maknae of his cock, leading the blonde to whine high in his throat "Minnie?" it was kinda cute that Changkyun hadn't even noticed what he was doing.

"Good boys share, they don't get pu-pushy." it was harder to keep his face straight when Jooheon had taken a moment to easily take Minhyuk all the way to the root in one easy movement, cause apparently being a rapper meant that gag reflexes weren't a thing.

Changkyun pouted, but the look in his eyes were hungry, he wasn't even looking at Minhyuk, he was looking at the hand where Minhyuk was holding the leash. Even if he didn't want to say it, it was clear what he wanted and Minhyuk gave it one more pull, pulling the maknae back to his dick by the neck "play nice with Honey."

Always being the good boy, Jooheon pulled off so Changkyun could have a bit of the cock as well, looking at Minhyuk with heart eyes. For a second it looked like Changkyun would act up again, but in the end, he seemingly decided to be a good boy.

Maybe it was the leash, or maybe he had just missed them all being together, but he seemingly gave up fighting back way faster than he normally would. Eagerly going back to sharing Minhyuk's dick with his fellow rapper like it was the most delicious lollipop either had ever seen.

All Minhyuk could really do was just sit there and let them play, tongues going over each other as both men were eagerly licking and sucking at any part of the vocalists dick that they could reach. Minhyuk was making sure to keep the leash tight, loving the reactions from both of the men, who seemed to be spewed on by the tight collars around their necks.

Minhyuk could feel himself crashing towards the edge much faster than he had ever planned on, but the combination of the two mouths on him, and the visual of the collars were too much for Minhyuk. It had been so long since they had all been together "fuuuck-" he was gonna cum he couldn't stop it.

He pulled at the leashes with one hand, pulling the two younger off his cock as he wrapped his own hand around it to eagerly start jerking off, both boys whined trying to pull at the leash to go back to Minhyuk's cock "open…- your mouths."

They both did it immediately and eagerly, catching onto what Minhyuk wanted to do. Mouth's open, tongue out and eyes closed, it was all too much for Minhyuk, how could he ever be expected to hold it in.

So he didn't.

Giving in to the pressure building inside him, all it took was one eager wiggle of Changkyun's tongue to guide Minhyuk, tightening his grip on the leashes and holding it snug as he finally let go "yeeees-" cum went all over both of the youngers faces, some finding it's way into their mouths as they eagerly lapped it up.

Minhyuk collapsed back on the bed heavily breathing, he couldn't remember last time he had busted a nut this hard. His chest was going up and down in a fast fashion as he tried to regain his breath, the leashes haven fallen from his hand as his body decided staying upright was too much.

He didn't get much time to recover, cause the next second, both rappers were all over him, eager mouths and hands feeling him up.

Minhyuk had his fun, but clearly, it was the others turn now.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? 
> 
> God, I make questionable life choices.  
> Links  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> [My Original Book](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)


End file.
